Descent Into Darkness
by TheDriftwoodKing
Summary: Follows the life of a seventh year Hogwarts student Nikolai Tonescu, his final year at school, and into his life afterward. Rated M for later chapters to include strong language, very much violence, and possible lemons... R&R and enjoy...


Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters, places, or anything else that originated from J.K. Rowling's stories.

A/N: Alright ladies and gentlemen with that out of the way I would like to say a couple of things. This is my first fan fiction and with that being said I welcome any and all _constructive_ criticism. Any flamers that offer nothing helpful will be promptly reported for harassment and then ignored until your icy little heart decides to melt or you die of old age(whichever comes first). So please Read and Review but, most of all enjoy.

What's wrong with the world? I mean I'm a relatively good looking guy right? Six feet tall, athletic build, grey eyes, and short dark brown hair. Maybe its because I didn't get my dad's Romanian accent. Instead I "talk like a yank" as my best friend John would put it. It kind of sucks, here I am in Diagon Alley and all I can get is a polite smile from anyone even relatively attractive. Its not like I haven't been in relationships before but, damn, I'm going into my seventh year at Hogwarts and Dad is planning on throwing a huge party in celebration of my graduation. I need someone to take with me but, I can't just take some random girl. She's got to be someone special, someone worth taking home and introducing to my Dad. Someone like her…

Nikolai bumped into a man as he stared into the shop across the street knocking a bottle of butterbeer from his hand. Nikolai quickly snatched the bottle from the air before it could shatter on the cobblestones. "I'm sorry about that buddy, I was a bit distracted." Recognition sparked in Niko's eyes as he saw the man's face. "Chronos! What the hell have you been up to?" Niko smiled as he handed over the butterbeer and shook the man's hand.

"Not too much really, I've been hiring myself out as a body guard for paranoid rich people." The red head smiled as he popped the top off his bottle and took a sip. "What about you Niko? I haven't seen hide nor hair of you since I graduated."

Niko rolled his eyes. "Mainly been trying to keep Dad off my ass about my grades from the last term. I mean really why does an Auror candidate need an Outstanding in potions? I can make most antidotes decently enough."

"Mostly I think its that they only want the highest grade of wizard possible, you'll be fine I'm sure. You generally find a way to sneak by." He smirked as he said this.

"It's not my fault that it was so easy to confound the door into Slytherin. I honestly thought it was going to be harder than that." Nikolai laughed then immediately felt his throat seized up as a distractingly pretty girl walked out of Madam Malkin's. Fair skin, straight fire red hair to the middle of her back, emerald green eyes, and a figure that would make a model cry in shame. Chronos followed his gaze and dropped the smirk, though the amusement didn't leave his eyes.

"Nikolai Tonescu, I'd like you to meet my sister Persephone." Chronos was smirking again as he watched Niko try to come up with something to say.

"Pleased to meet you, Nikolai." To Nikolai her voice was like a beautiful lilting song. He couldn't bring his mind to work so what came out was something along the lines of what you'd get if you mixed "hello" with a mentally incompetent parrot who recently had a stroke. Persephone giggled at his bumbled attempt at a greeting then said to her brother. "He's goofy."

Nikolai noticed that even though she called him goofy there was a glint of interest in her eyes though it was quickly hidden away. Finally Niko forced his brain into motion again. He managed to form the question, "How have I not noticed you before? You do go to Hogwarts, right?" His brain in all its spastic glory didn't realize that his question could be potentially rude.

"She's a bit shy, Niko, and doesn't often speak up." Chronos answered for his sister then added teasingly. "Bit of a loner really." The look Persephone gave him could've skinned him alive if he hadn't endured similar ones when they were children.

"I'm not a loner, I just don't trust people easily." She said as she stormed off. Chronos said a quick goodbye and chased after his irate sister. Niko was a little let down that he didn't get to talk to the beautiful young woman for a bit longer but, he perked back up quickly as he realized that he'd get to see her again at school.

"I definitely need to see her again." Niko said to himself.

"See who again?" Niko recognized the voice but before he could answer he got painfully slugged in his arm.

"John you prick." He said as he returned the "tap" with a tap of his own, John immediately regretted his greeting.

"So who was so amazing that you're talking to your self about her?"

"You remember that Slytherin prefect that caught us sneaking into their house?" As John nodded Nikolai continued. "Well apparently his sister goes to Hogwarts, and yeah. Drop dead gorgeous."

"Wait do you mean that mousy little Slytherin girl, Persephone?" John asked.

"Yeah but, she apparently grew out of the mousiness." Niko thought about how she giggled at him and was immediately embarrassed but, pleased that he made her laugh. "Wake up!" John shouted at him trying to bring him back to earth. "You need to stop daydreaming besides, if she's as good looking as you say then I doubt she'll have much interest in a guy like you."

"Oh and I suppose she'd be more interested in you." Niko grinned as he pulled John into a headlock. "I'm not letting go till you promise that you'll stay away from her." John didn't even struggle as Niko tightened his grip around his neck. John slipped his head out from Niko's grasp and swept his legs from under him.

"I don't know why you even bother, Nik, you know I'm a better fighter than you." John smiled as he watched Nikolai pick himself back up.

"That may be true but, you'll never be able to handle a wand as good as I can." Niko pulled out his twelve and a half inch ebony wand and then flicked it at John while saying, "Levicorpus." There was a flash of white light and immediately John lifted into the air by his ankle. With another flick of his wand and a puff of smoke John turned into a shrilly screaming house elf with a head the size of a watermelon.

"Let me down you dirty prick! This isn't fair you know I can't use magic outside of school!" John flailed and cursed as he dangled by his leg. The dangling boy turned little green thing caused many passerby to laugh and snicker in his general direction. A few people walked away talking loudly about the abuse of house elves but, they were thoroughly ignored by Nikolai and the other people who knew what was going on.

"Nikolai! Let him down, now! How many times do I have to tell you not to call such attention to yourself?" Nikolai's father, a short man with a piercing grey gaze and hair to match, stared at his son until he let down the house elf and returned him to his proper look. "Put it away, son, there's no need to flash your wand about like that." Niko returned his wand to his sleeve and helped John stand up only to receive another punch to the shoulder. Drago Tonescu shifted his gaze to his son's best friend and said a short greeting before turning back to Nikolai. "Nikolai, we have dinner reservations and need to be there on time."

"All right ,Dad, I'll catch up to you in the restaurant."

"Don't be late, Nikolai." His father said sternly as he turned and started walking towards the entrance of Diagon Alley.

"Man I wish he'd laugh a bit more." Niko said despondently.

"He really took it hard when your mother died didn't he?" John asked as he brushed himself off.

"Yeah he did, I haven't seen him smile once in the last twelve years." Niko started to slip into his own black thoughts thinking about the sickness that took his mother. Incurable the healers said. Nothing to do but make her comfortable but, his father wouldn't accept that. He did everything within his power to try and find a cure but to no avail. She died in a muggle hospital from a disease that they had never seen before and couldn't even be grouped with anything they had seen before. Drago took her passing as the death of everything beautiful in the world but, he forced himself to go on for no other reason than his son, the last remnant of his wife left in this world.

"I'd better get going, father will be pissed if I'm late." Niko clapped his best friend on the shoulder and gave him a slight grin. "I shouldn't be too sad, I met a beautiful young woman today and a bad mouthed house elf too." He took off running before John could hit him for that one.


End file.
